Kasai soshite Aisu
by MissingExodus
Summary: Three girls are sent to live with Kagome. One of them has happened to catch the eye of Fluffysama. The catch? She HATES him. Plus she's got a nut job after her and few secrets the size of Russia.. New title, same story! Means 'Fire and Ice!
1. The Rain, The World, and The Song

Summery: Three girls are sent to Japan to stay with Kagome. One of these girls just happens to have caught the eye of Fluffy-sama. The catch? She HATES him and refuses to let anyone in. Plus she's got a nut-job after her and a few secrets the size of Russia.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own him? No? GOOD, CAUSE THAT'S THE ANSWER!

Chapter 1: YOU'RE MAKING US DO WHAT?

At Huyana's house

I looked out my window at the cold and dreary scene outside. The skies were relentless and were shedding every once of water they carried. The rain reminded me of my name: Huyana, fallen rain. Evanescence blasted in the background and Anook slept peacefully in his basket. I couldn't help but smile sadly at the silver-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon. He had been my companion ever since I was 8. He had reveled my powers to me and trained me. Hell, he had even known my mother. My real mother; the one who stood, frozen in time because of the evil man who wanted my power. I still couldn't believe it, even as a sipped my hot chocolate and watched the magnificent rainfall just beyond my window. I am a princess. I am a demoness. I am in danger, for every breath I take, a man waits, plotting to absorb my power and in the process…kill me. There is no sugarcoating it. I must be careful; I must watch were I step. Danger lurks everywhere nowadays…

"Huyana?" the soft voice of my earth mother, Mai Ituha, called into my room. Anook's ear shot up at the nosie and I knew he was ready to guard me at all costs. "Yes, mom?" Yes, I still call her mom even though we both know that she can never be such a thing to me. "Huyana, we received a call from my sister, Aki Higurashi. Turns out Kagome discovered a portal between our era and the feudal era. She was wondering if you and two other girls would like to come and stay with her and journey with Kagome?" "Who and why now?" Anook was now awake and listening with interest. "Jessica Hale and Zaira Yarkona. And the reason she wants you with her daughter now is because the group is getting ready for the final face-off against an evil demon named Naraku. He has ended or worsened the lives of countless numbers of people. Human, demon, it matters not to this monster. Huyana, you too are a demon and could be useful in the destruction of this man."

I knew she was right. But one thing still bugged me. "Why are Jessica and Zaira coming with me?" "Jessica is a shapeshifter and Zaira can control the elements. So, I take it that you are going?" "Yes. I will help bring down this horrible monster." When Mrs. Ituha left my room, I returned to watching the rain and made a decision: I, Princess Huyana, have no control over working with Jessica, but if I must endure her, then I will. Who knows? We might just become friends. We both have amazing powers, and both would be considered freaks should anyone find out.

At Jessie's house

The rain was a truly dreary sight. I lay on my bed and listened to the shower outside my window. Crystal, my pure white cat slept on the palace-like home we bought for her. The darkness of my room helped me think. One would think, that with all of my riches and power, that I would be quite popular. I am not popular. In fact, I am much like a girl at school named Huyana Ituha: always alone and never with people. I am alone. I must always remain alone in order to protect my secret. At first, one would be giddy with happiness at keeping such a secret from their parents. I was too at first, but I learned. A secret is a heavy burden.

My nursemaid, Gwendolyn, came into my room. She was the only one who knew my secret: I am a shapeshifter. "What is it, Gwen?" "Jessie, Mrs. Ituha called me and said that her adopted daughter, Huyana, is going to stay with her cousin in Japan. She requested that you might journey with her." Crystal watched Gwen with her bright green eyes. "Why must I go with her?" "There is a demon raging 500 years into the past. A well connecting our era with the Feudal era has been discovered by 16-year-old Kagome Higurashi." "Why is Huyana going?" "Huyana is a very powerful demoness and you are a shapeshifter. One other girl, Zaira, I believe her name is, is an elementalist. You would all help bring him down."

I considered this and looked at Gwen. "I will go. Only if they know my secret." "So be it." And Gwen left the room. My 17th is coming up and I might never return to this place…

At Zaira's house

It was raining to beat all hell and I was walking through it. I just reached my house and saw a woman sitting on the couch with my mother and father. "Zaira? This lady says she wants to talk to you. We'll let you two have some privacy." Mom and Dad left the room and I looked at the social worker. "Let me guess, a new move?" "Surprisingly, no. You know that I know that you can bend the elements." I nodded, my brown curls bouncing slightly with my movement. "Anyway, I've recently been in contact with an old friend of mine, a woman named Mai Ituha." My heart stopped; Ituha was the last name of a girl who had stood up for her a couple months back.

"I see you know of her adopted daughter, Huyana." Adopted? ""Huyana may have been raised with the Ituhas since birth, but she is a demon and is born to another family. She knows that you are an elementalist and Jessica Hale is a shapeshifter. You girls leave tomorrow for Japan. You will be staying with Huyana's 'cousin', Kagome Higurashi. Together, you three will help Kagome and her friends bring down an evil demon named Naraku. Sleep well tonight, Zaira. For tomorrow we leave for the airport.

I nodded and went up to my room to pack. Why do I even bother? My 18th is in a few days. I might never come back…

Click that button, you know you want to.


	2. A Long, Quiet Plane Ride and a Game

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own him? No? GOOD, CAUSE THAT'S THE ANSWER!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Quietest Plane Ride I've Ever Been On 

Huyana's POV

The rain stopped all to soon as Mrs. Ituha and I left for the Laning City airport the next morning. Anook hopped into the back of the car and I got in next to Mrs. Ituha. I wore a midnight blue Chinese shirt with a dragon stitched in white thread, baggy black cargo pants with a silver chain on my left hip, fingerless fishnet gloves, and black skater shoes. My long raven black hair was tied back into a ponytail that blew in the post-rain wind. The air smelt fresh and clean. I loved this smell.

Jessica and Zaira were waiting for me as I approached the plane. I said good-bye to Mrs. Ituha, and boarded the plane. As we took off, I took out my MP3 player and placed it on 'The Only One' by Evanescence. Jessica was reading a book-'Hunt for Red October'-and Zaira was applying lip-gloss. Anook was chewing on a dog bone I had bought him a year or so after he saved my life. I'll never forget when I first met him…

-Flashback-

"_Calfuray! Kaya! Huyana! Len! Time to wake up!" Mrs. Ituha called up to her children. 8-year-old Huyana opened her dark blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself out of bed. As she got dressed, Huyana thought about what had been going on the past few days. For the past week, Huyana had been having dizzy spells whenever she was running. They sometimes even happened when she was walking to her bus! Afraid of what it was, Huyana had ignored it and keep it a secret. She walked down to the kitchen and saw her younger brother at the table eating cereal. _

_5-year-old Len groaned and rolled his light blue eyes as 10-year-old Kaya ruffled his light brown hair. 12-year-old Calfuray rushed into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes (**don't own**). "What's the rush, Cal?" "I overslept! If I'm late for 1st period, Mr. Brown will have my head on a silver platter!" Huyana saw some opportunity in this and smirked. "Only a silver platter? Not bronze or gold?" If looks could kill, Huyana would be 6 feet under with daises growing by her tombstone. "Huyana, stop teasing your sister. Now, all three of you, hurry up! The bus will be here any moment!" "Yes, Mother!" All four said._

_It was morning recess. Normally Huyana would be chilling out at the swings, but today she was running around like there was no tomorrow. It was a chilly May morning but warm enough for the children to be outside in just their uniforms, which, for the girls, was a knee length navy blue skirt and white turtleneck. Every girl wore mid-calf length navy blue lace-up boots and white socks underneath it. Huyana was playing tag with a group of boys and girls in her class. Suddenly, everything started spinning and Huyana felt lightheaded. She fell down and let darkness over come her. _

_Huyana woke up in a hospital room on a bed in a hospital gown. She looked around and saw her father and mother. "Dad? Mom?" she said. "Oh, Thank God! You're awake!" Mrs. Ituha rushed to her daughter's bedside. The doctor came in and took some tests and returned a few minutes later. "Mr. and Mrs. Ituha, may I speak with you?" Huyana strained to hear her parents and the doctor. "Leukemia?! But that's impossible!" her mother shrieked and then cried into her husband's shoulder. _

_Huyana was now scared beyond all belief. She had read about leukemia, it was a cancer and the same cancer that kill many innocent children in Hiroshima after WWII. "Dad? Mom? Am I going to die?" Huyana asked her parents. "The doctors are doing all they can. But you can fight this, Huyana. You're our strong little girl, right?" "Yes Dad, I am." She hugged her parents good-bye and watched them leave. The doctor was talking to a nurse and said that the leukemia was in its most advanced stages. There was nothing they could do anymore. Huyana hung her head, her raven black hair now free of its usual high ponytail fell in front of her face. There was no more hope. Chemotherapy wouldn't help matters any, now. She was going to die. _

_Three days later, was the day they all dreaded. Huyana was growing weaker with every passing hour. Everyone who visited was pained to see how much the once strong, energetic girl was wasting away. Her parents were forced to leave the hospital. Huyana had resolved the day before, that she would not be afraid of death. Still, it took all of her strength to close her eyes and fall asleep. _

_**Huyana's Dream**_

_**Huyana woke up in a silvery cloud-like place. "Huyana." A strong voice called out her name. "Who…Who's there?" Huyana called out. This was a strange feeling, Huyana felt stronger than she ever had before. A sliver wolf appeared in front of her in an opening that shone with white light. This wolf had the deepest blue eyes Huyana had ever seen. "I am the Great Silver Wolf, Anook. I have come to offer you something." Huyana stepped forward to show she was interested. "If you wish to see your parents again, I can awaken the demonic blood inside of you. But you must accept your demonic heritage." Huyana didn't care, she just wanted to see her father and mother. "I accept!" A swirling blue and silver cloud came and washed over her. Huyana screamed and then the pain stopped. The wolf walked up to her and placed a necklace over her neck. "I will journey with you back to earth and protect you and teach you how to control you demonic powers. Now wake up." Huyana did as commanded. **_

_**End Dream**_

_Huyana sat up screaming, stopped, saw Anook, and screamed again. A nurse and the doctor rushed into her room. They looked at her charts and to say they were shocked was an understatement. Huyana hugged her pillow and shook. She felt stronger than she had ever felt before. They noticed the wolf and went to get him out of her room. "No! He's my friend! Don't kick him out!" Huyana said getting out of her bed and ran over to Anook and hugged him around the neck. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. The doctor was amazed and said he was going to redo the tests and would call her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Ituha were at the hospital in a flash. When they saw Huyana standing, smiling and petting a wolf (the last part shocked them), Mrs. Ituha was crying tears of joy. And Mr. Ituha was filled with relief. _

_Huyana returned home the next day with Anook and started training after explaining to her parents the reason behind her unexpected recovery. Her sight, hearing, smell, and her feeling had grown stronger and she had grown faster. Her family accepted her for who she was. They were a little shocked, but they still accepted her._

-End Flashback-

I can't believe it's been so long. He showed me my real mother, and it just about tore my heart apart. The cold, motionless stone statue that was once my living, breathing mother was so beautiful. Anook said that my mother had long golden blonde hair the color of the sun and eyes as deep and dark as the timeless ocean. She had fair skin and a lovely figure. She always wore shades of blue and green, but never together. My father, Anook said, was a strong man who had raven black hair and crimson eyes. He died trying to save my mother and me. Their names were Kalin and Meridia. Actually, Anook saved my life two times: he was the one who threw me through the portal to earth and of course the leukemia incident. I own him so much…

Jessie's POV

I must say, things where quieter than what I expected. Huyana was listening to songs my mum and dad would abhor me listening to. It appeared like I was reading, but I was really evaluating my comrades. First up, Zaira Yarkona.

Zaira was the new girl a few months ago and she was given quiet a hard time by the prep and jock population. Zaira was rather skinny then, really only skin and bones. She wore size 0 jeans and needed a belt to keep them from falling. You could see her rib cage though her shirt, for crying out loud! Now, Zaira looked more like a girl her age should look: she was wearing regular size jeans (smaller than us, but not abnormal) and she had regained her color. Zaira's curly brown hair was actually shining and her hazel eyes were sparkling. She laughed, had a good time, and told jokes. She had a fair amount of friends after what we Uptowners (that's what we call the rich, semi-to-really popular kids) call the Huyana Incident.

Well, Zaira was still pretty skinny, and a group of shallow Uptowners were giving her hell in a neatly packaged hand basket. Huyana-of all people-came up in her Chinese shirt (the emerald green one with the dragon stitched in golden thread) and baggy cargo pants and took Zaira over to the Loners' table. Everyone there had a deep hate for authority and come from a bad part of town called Downtown by the vast majority of the population. That shocked everyone because Huyana rarely-if ever-ate at school. That marked a major turning point for Zaira.

And as for Huyana, well, the raven-haired girl was more trouble than she's worth. She was always blasting her gothic rock, punk rock, and the occasional country music and wore different versions of the same outfit day after day. I have talked to her and not argued with her. We're not enemies, we're just way to different to get along as anything more than acquaintances. I don't have much to say about her. I respect her as my 'friend' and my enemy. We face off in everything, but we-unlike most rivals-at least attempt to get along.

Zaira's POV

I've actually enjoyed life in Laning City. True, I don't live in the best neighborhood, but I live in a fairly decent one. Ever since Huyana stood up for me, I've been making some pretty good friends. So, as far as I'm concerned, Huyana's a pretty nice person. A little secretive, maybe, but a nice person.

All of the loners are nice, too. They really aren't as bad as everyone says they are. Most of them are sick of being misjudged, but would rather be seen as an angry Downtowner than as a preppy Uptowner. I'm against stereotypes, but bitter feelings and feuds seem to run deep with that around here.

It's actually kind of fun to sit down with different people and just talk about the other 'clans'. Turns out, Huyana and Jessie and I are all in the same boat. Actually, Jessie, Huyana, and I would make a great clan.

Normal POV

As the plane soared through the air, the three girls were quiet. Huyana was now listening to 'Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. Zaira was reading a book about the Beatles, and Jessie was finishing up 'Hunt for Red October'. Huyana finished her song and turned off her MP3 player. "We're almost there," she said in a bored tone. "Huh?" Zaira said, looking up from her book. "I said we're almost there." Huyana repeated, looking at her fingernails. Anook yawned and stretched. Huyana looked at the wolf and smiled softly. "Have a nice nap, Anook?" The silver wolf looked at the girl and nodded. "A very nice nap indeed." Jessie and Zaira looked at the wolf with their jaws nearly hitting the floor. "He can talk?" Zaira asked. Huyana nodded, "Yeah. He can talk, and he's very fluent in just about any language you can think up, real and dead." "Cool!" "What a smart canine." Jessie said curtly and returned to her book, only to find that she had finished it. 'Oh, man…'

"I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Jessie inwardly groaned. Huyana got up and stretched. "I'm game. Who goes first?" "Oh, me! I go first!" Zaira said, literally bouncing up and down.

"Okay, Jessie! Truth or dare?" Jessie sighed and answered, "Truth." "Is it true that you used to take ballet?" Zaira asked. "Yes. I did." Jessie looked at Huyana. "Huyana, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Is it true you nearly died when you were eight?" Huyana only nodded and said, "That which does not kill us only makes us stronger." Jessie shrugged. "True enough, I guess." Huyana looked at Zaira and she said, "Dare!" Huyana rolled her eyes and gave out her dare. "Flap your arms like a chicken while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance." After Zaira completed her dare, she sat down and looked at Huyana. "Truth." Zaira pouted for a second but continued. "Why did you save me when those bullies were ganging up on me?" It was a question that had been nagging at Zaira's mind since the incident.

Huyana was silent for a moment, her head downcast and a solemn look on her face. "I don't know." She whispered, her mouth just barely moving. Jessie and Zaira heard it, though. "I guess I just saw something different about you and I didn't want you to trade that in for a chance to escape the pain. People like me learn at an early age that as along as you stay true to yourself no matter what, you won't lose like if you sacrificed you who really are just to escape the hurt and the pain." Silence reigned supreme until Huyana glanced at Jessie. "Truth." "Why aren't you part of the A-list? As far as I know, you're rich." Jessie shrugged. "I guess I never felt like I connected with anyone on the A-list. Everyone there just seemed like shallow snobs and I didn't want any part of it. The fact that I'm a shapeshifter only backed up my previous decision."

Was it Zaira's imagination, or was a ghost-of-a-smile dancing across Huyana's face? "True enough," Huyana said. "Alright, you three, we're getting ready to land. Back in your seats," the captain said and the girls complied. The girls buckled up and they landed.

"Huyana, how do we get to your aunt's house? And who is you aunt, anyway?" Zaira asked. "Follow me and you'll find out. My Aunt Aki lives in a shrine with her two kids-Cousin Kagome and Cousin Souta-and her father. Uncle Taro was killed in a shooting when Cousin Souta was a year old. Cousin Kagome was only six," Huyana said as she led the two girls through the bustling streets of Tokyo. After awhile, the three girls stood at the base of the steps leading up to Sunset Shrine. "Why are there so many stairs?" Jessie asked in exasperation. Huyana rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs. Zaira and Jessie exchanged glances and followed her.


	3. Meeting Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own him? No? GOOD, CAUSE THAT'S THE ANSWER!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Inu-tachi and the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands

"Aunt Aki! I'm here! Along with two other annoyances!" Huyana called out into the house. "Hey!" Zaira and Jessie said in unison. "Huyana-chan? Is that you?" A woman called from the kitchen. "Yep. How's it been, Auntie?" Aki Higurashi came out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw the trio. "Hello, Huyana-chan, how have you been?" Huyana shrugged and answered, "I've been better but I've been worse. Where's Cousin Kagome-chan?" "The well. Father and Sota are at Sota's soccer game. Would you three like something to eat?" "No, I'm good." All three chorused.

"Mom! I'm home!" "Kagome, we have visitors." "What?" Huyana folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "No need to hide things from us, cousin." Kagome felt a strong demonic aura coming from the trio. "Oh, and by the way, the demonic aura you sense is me. I'm a full-blooded demon but I'm not evil." Kagome thought back to the last time she had seen Huyana. "Your aura is no different than the last time I saw you, only it was weaker than." Anook stretched and stood to look at Kagome. "Of course it's stronger now. Back then, Huyana had no idea that she was full demon; she thought that she was a human. Now that she's accepted her demonic heritage, she's grown stronger." Kagome and Aki were a bit shocked that Anook could talk.

"Hullo, I'm Jessica Hale, but call me Jessie. I'm a shapeshifter. That's means I can turn into any animal I wish," Jessie said and Zaira looked at Kagome. "I'm Zaira. I'm an elementalist. I can bend the elements whichever way I wish." Jessie then jumped in after Zaira finished speaking. "So, Kagome, what can you do?" "Well, I'm a pretty good archer and I'm also a priestess, of sorts, and-" "In love with a half-demon!" Huyana said as Aki returned to the living room with three school uniforms. "No. Absolutely not! No way in the seven realms of hell! You can not make me wear that!"

"I can't believe they're making me wear this." Huyana looked at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair was up in a high ponytail with a lock of hair on either side of her face to hide her pointed ears and her dark blue eyes were ready to spot her first victim to take her frustration out on. "Huyana, what are you thinking? If you're planning on hurting someone because of your anger, you're in for a shock. Kagome, Zaira and I have worked out a schedule to keep an eye on you. Besides, the uniform isn't _that_ bad." Jessie said, also wearing the girls' uniform. Jessie had her long brown hair in a braid. "Easy for you to say! You're used to wearing skirts this short! I don't wear skirts! They are not my thing! Especially when they're this short!" Jessie sighed and left the room.

After school, Huyana met up with Jessie, Zaira and Kagome. "Huyana, we're going down the well today." "Sure." _'I can't wait to meet this Inuyasha-person Kagome keeps telling me about in her letters.' _"Huyana? Earth to Planet Huyana! WAKE UP!" "Ah!" Huyana cried, rubbing her ears. "Damn, Jessie! I'm a demon, remember? My hearing is more sensitive than yours." She hissed at the shapeshifter. "Sorry," Jessie said.

Back at the house, Huyana changed into her black cargo pants and her favorite dark purple Chinese shirt with a black dragon sewn on it. She put all of her hair up in a high ponytail and tied her dagger pouch and herb pouch on her waist. _'Well, at least people in the Feudal Era see demons daily. I'll be no exception.' _"Ready to go, Huyana?" Zaira asked. Zaira wore a green shirt that said 'I reject your reality and substitute my own'**1** in silver lettering. Jessie had changed into a baby pink shirt and blue jeans and had her hair in a braid. "Let's go!" And all three jumped into the well.

Huyana's POV 

"Kagome!" A young fox kit yelled as he jumped at my cousin. I was the last one out of the well. Jessie had shapeshifted into a raven and flew out while Zaira used her power over air. A man with black hair put into a small ponytail and wearing purple robes pointed his staff at me. "Be still, demon." I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Make me, monk." I said and hopped out of the well. "Miroku, this is Huyana. She's my cousin!" "That girl's your cousin?" a rough voice said and I saw a man with silver hair, amber eyes and two dog ears on his head…and he was wearing red. Good thing Jessie didn't shapeshift into a bull. "Yes, Inuyasha." A girl in a pretty kimono with a giant boomerang strapped to her back walked up to me. "Hello, Huyana. I'm Sango and this is Kirara." Sango motioned to a neko youkai. Kagome introduced the fox kit as Shippo and then we introduced ourselves.

"Anook! Now where in the seven bloody realms of hell is that damn wolf?" "I'm right here, Huyana." Anook said as he leapt out of well. "Reflexes aren't what they used to be." Anook shook the dirt out of his coat and sat down by my side. "I'm Anook. You must be the half demon Inuyasha I've been hearing so much about." Kagome blushed about ten shades of red that would put a tomato's to shame. I snorted and looked back at the others. Jessie and Zaira were trying to keep from laughing. I had told them about Cousin Kagome-chan's letters. "Anook! What have I told you about mind reading without my permission?" "It slipped my mind, milady." I resisted the urge to smack him. I knew he was just playing along(I had shown him the letters Cousin Kagome-chan wrote as I received them.)but the temptation was still there.

Kagome and her friends lead us to a small village and the quaintness of the place almost made me smile. Almost. Then Miroku did something. He took my hands in his own and said, "Huyana, I am sorry for the incident earlier. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" I twitched and closed my eyes. I opened them and noticed that Sango was seething with anger. I inwardly smirked. A chance to make waves. Awesome. I leaned forward and said, "Why, for a charming young man such as yourself…in your dreams!" I shouted as I smacked him and walked away. Twenty five seconds later, I heard Jessie blow up and the sound of a smack ringing through the forest. Twenty-five more seconds later…"You bloody little pervert! No way! I'm only 17! I am not even a legal adult at home! Why would I do that?" I smirked at Zaira's answer. Maybe Jessie is rubbing off on her.

I stopped and sniffed the air. Something was different. I ran towards the scent. After a few minutes, I heard a scream. I ran into a clearing and saw a demon attacking a young child. Without thinking, I ran in between the demon and the child and put my arms out. "Enough! No more!" The demon advanced on me and lifted its sword. What happened next seemed like slow motion. The sword was coming straight for me. I heard my heartbeat. I whispered a spell and the sword hit me. The sword bounced off me and the demon had a look of confusion written across its face. It slashed at me again and again but I stood firm and the child remained hidden behind me. I could hear the fear in the pants she took that showed she had been running for a while.

Finally, the demon seemed worn out. I rolled away and pulled my dagger and it increased in size so that it resembled a sword. The demon raised its sword to the child and then I saw her. _She looks like Yukiko…_ I thought as I stopped the demon's attack once again. I pushed the demon away from her and slashed at it. The slashing continued for a few minutes and then the demon collapsed and I returned my dagger to it's normal size and put it in its pouch. I walked up to the child. "What's your name, little one?" She eyed me and then smiled. "I'm Rin. Who are you?" I smiled at her and said, "My name is Huyana. Is your family near by?"

"Rin." I turned to the source of the voice and saw a demon. He wore a white kimono and a fluffy something or other. He had silver hair and molten amber eyes. A toad/lizard thing followed him. Rin nodded and ran up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The name hit me like a ton of bricks. Sesshomaru? The demon who was Inuyasha's half brother? How did Kagome describe him? The cold, arrogant jerk who says he hate humans and yet allows a human girl to follow him around everywhere? Rin ran up to him and the toad-who by now I guessed was Jaken from what Kagome told me in her letters-and she told him that I saved her. Sesshomaru only gave me a slight nod-which I returned-and he walked away. Then Rin just had to open her big mouth.

"Can Lady Huyana come with us, Lord Sesshomaru?" He made the mistake of looking down at Rin. I inwardly smiled. Lesson number one, never EVER look a child straight in the eye when they want something. They all have ways of mastering the puppy dog eyes from infancy. "Fine." He said and Rin ran up to me and took my hand. "Come on, Lady Huyana." I let Rin lead me and we followed Sesshomaru.

Now I'm traveling with a cold-hearted taiyoukai, a toad/lizard thing and a little girl who reminds me of Yukiko. Great. Note sarcasm.

**

* * *

1. I got that quote from Adam from Mythbusters. I think its pretty cool.**


	4. Smells Like Flowers!

**_I honestly expect flames for this chapter. _**

**_I don't own Inuyasha. End of story._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Smells Like Flowers! The Moonlight Death

She was driving him crazy.

Sesshomaru was never one to obsess over something (or someone, for that matter) but that was just what he was doing. He was currently sitting under a tree watching the object of his obsession playing with Rin. The two females were in a field of wild flowers. Rin loved them, and she had dragged Huyana out to help her pick flowers. It was that very demoness that was driving him to madness.

The raven-haired girl had been accepted into his small party a couple months ago and Rin had begun to see Huyana as an adoptive mother. The only reason Huyana was still with them was because of Rin. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he loved Rin like a daughter.

There was something strange about the black-haired girl and it wasn't just her arrogant attitude or her complete disregard for any and all rules. It was her scent. It was faint and extremely hard to place as it was constantly shifting from demon to human and back again. Should he ever have to hunt her down (which he never would; her arrogance would be her own undoing), it would take a great amount of skill to track her scent.

Sesshomaru glanced over to the silver wolf who slept in the shade of a nearby tree. That was yet another strange thing that had come with Huyana. The wolf was to Huyana as Ah-Un was to Rin, Jaken, and himself. Huyana had called him Anook (an odd name for a demon, in Sesshomaru's opinion) and she said it meant something along the lines of "true wisdom". But despite that, what startled him the most (although God forbid he ever show it) was when he returned form hunting only to find Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken calmly watching a heated argument between Huyana and a black-haired stranger. The stranger turned out to be the wolf's mortal form.

A sweet sound filled the air. Sesshomaru glanced over to find were it was coming from.

It was Huyana. She was laughing.

Sesshomaru removed his gaze from the two females of the group.

"Ridiculous."

* * *

Later that evening, the group was traveling yet again. Huyana and Sesshomaru were in the lead (Huyana remained right by him, much to Jaken's annoyance), followed by Rin, A-Un, and Kohaku, with Jaken and Anook taking the rear. Rin yawned and made her weariness known. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sleepy. May we set up camp?"

"Rin, you foolish girl!" Jaken shrieked, "We have to find Naraku! We can't waste time stopping for you. We—"

"Jaken."

The green demon shut up at Sesshomaru's voice. Anook looked at the sky and walked over to Huyana.

"My lady, the moon is full tonight. It is best that we pause here for the night," he whispered to her. She nodded her affirmative.

"Sesshomaru," Huyana started, Jaken shrieking about her disrespect, "Both Rin and Kohaku are tired. Perhaps we should stop for the night."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but glanced over to Rin.

_I've really got to teach him how to resist those eyes someday, but right now they're too convenient,_ Huyana thought as she scouted for a suitable place to sleep where she would remain out of the moonlight's grasp.

Finally, she found a tree that was full of leaves and blocked out any and all moonlight. She went down to her knees and began scouting through her bag to find a blanket and a sleeping bag. Anook came over to her.

"Is this a good place?"

"Yep," Huyana said as she tossed the wolf a blanket, "The tree leaves block out all moonlight. We should be safe."

Huyana spread out her sleeping bag that she had pulled out of her small drawstring bag, grateful that Anook had talked her into casting the 'bottomless pit' spell on it. It briefly passed her mind that she would have to talk to the wolf later.

"Huyana-sama?"

Huyana looked up and saw Rin, wide-eyed but obviously tired, standing there.

"Yeah, Rin? What is it?"

"It's just that, well, I noticed you and Anook-sama never sleep in the moonlight. Why is that?"

Huyana smiled and motioned for Rin to come sit by her. The young girl complied and sat down in front of Huyana.

"Well," Huyana started, "the reason Anook and I can't sleep in the moonlight is because…we don't like light shining on us when we sleep."

Rin nodded with understanding; "That would explain why Anook-sama always sleeps under the shade of a tree when he takes a nap when we stop."

"Ah, yeah sure, let's go with that," Huyana said with a laugh.

_Like hell I'm telling the truth. Maybe when she gets older, but for now it's not important. The ones who need to worry about it right now are me and Anook._

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru looked around to see neither female anywhere around the small clearing. How on Earth had they left without his noticing? 

"They're off at the hot springs not too far from here. Huyana-corai said her hair felt as though it hadn't been washed in a week and Rin needed a bath as well. She said they should be back in an hour, in case you're interested," the wolf said as he busied himself packing up what he and Huyana had used last night.

_Corai…?_ Sesshomaru had never heard this honorific before and he had no idea what it meant.

"We're back!"

Both males looked to see their female companions walking back into the clearing. Huyana was wearing yet another variation of her normal outfit. Today's top colors were red and orange. Rin was wearing what resembled what Kohaku wore when not in his tajiya uniform; only this one was white with a bunch of wine red roses embroidered on it. A black sash was tied around her waist.

"Rin, when your kimono's dry you can change back into it, deal?"

The raven haired little girl nodded, a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru then noticed Huyana's scent had spiked; she smelled strongly of lavender and another scent that reminded him of the breezes near the ocean. Rin smelled similar, only not as intense.

* * *

Sesshomaru began to notice a pattern. Every time there was a full moon, Huyana would request to set up camp, then the next morning she and Rin would take off for the nearest hot spring. Anook went after they came back. 

"Kaasan," Rin had by now started to call her "mother", "could you tell me more about your dislike of moonlight?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to know now, after all, you'll be 10 in a few days."

"Yep!"

Sesshomaru pretended not to hear, but listened in on the conversation hoping to discover the reason behind this monthly stops.

"Well, you see, there's something called _Philera Soptima_, the Moonlight Death. You see, Rin, I'm not exactly Earth-bound. I was born on another planet, into another race. Light reflected from the Earth's moon is deadly to us. My people only see Earth's moon once every 6,000 years. It's deadly to us. The light it reflects is dark light. Such things can destroy me."

"Oh…"

"Oh" indeed.


End file.
